Unexpected Discovery
by Goldy-Gry
Summary: Who can tell for sure that Francoeur is male, anyway? A bit alternative story. Female!Francoeur.


- Фу… Фу-у, что это? – Рауль с отвращением вытер свой ботинок о край ступеньки. – Хм?.. Да тут ещё есть… – он поднял с пола странную, округлую белую штуку и внимательно изучил её. Та была гладкой, чуть влажной и несколько упругой на ощупь, и Рауль недоумённо нахмурился. – Хм…

Подойдя к двери гримёрной, он осторожно постучался.

- Люсиль? Ты тут?.. – услыхав невнятный, но явно встревоженный ответ, он рискнул приоткрыть дверь и заглянуть внутрь. – Люсиль, я…

- Рауль… Это… – певица, даже не глянув на своего друга, с ошеломлённым выражением лица осматривала комнату. – Это то, что я думаю?

Парень медленно зашёл внутрь и в ступоре изучил гримёрную. На полу, диване, в кресле виднелись странные белые штуки – точно такие же, какие уже повстречал Рауль по пути к Люсиль.

- Франкур?.. – он поискал глазами блоха и обнаружил его в угловом кресле. Тот смущённо сжимался в комок и прятал взгляд, нутром чувствуя, что Люсиль и Рауль явно в шоке от произошедшего.

- Рауль, это же…

- Да, похоже на яйца… Я случайно раздавил одно по пути к тебе.

- Что? Там тоже есть?

- Ну видимо, да…

- Боже… - Люсиль вздохнула. – Значит, он – не он, а она.

- Логично, - хмыкнул Рауль, удивлённый столь очевидным выводом. – Вопрос – что нам теперь делать с… ней? И с яйцами тоже? Похоже, их тут много… О господи! – в ужасе воскликнул он. – А если из них вылупятся малыши и разбегутся по всему Парижу?

- Так… для начала – надо их все собрать! – наконец решила Люсиль. – Давай, Рауль, помоги! Ты тоже, Франкур, раз уже это твои яйца! Сперва соберём в комнате, потом поищем снаружи.

- Хорошо, как скажешь, - Рауль опустился на колени, принимаясь собирать с пола яйца. – А что потом?

- Поедем с ними к профессору. Может, он сможет уменьшить их до обычного размера или… - она замялась, не зная, как Франкур отреагирует, услыхав «уничтожит» касательно собственного потенциального потомства. – В общем, посоветует что-нибудь…

.

- Хмм-м… Да, сомнений быть не может, - произнёс профессор, закончив изучать один из округлых предметов. – Значит, Франкур оказался самочкой? – усмехнулся он.

- И что в этом такого смешного? – не сдержался Рауль. – Что нам теперь делать со всеми этими яйцами? А если они вылупятся? Куда нам девать десятки гигантских кровососущих насекомых?

- Я была так уверена, что это он… его голос, манеры… - покачала головой Люсиль. В отличие от Рауля, она не казалась расстроенной – скорее, просто удивлённой.

- Голос? Манеры?.. Мы имеем дело с гигантской мутировавшей блохой, и то, что вам могло показаться «человеческим мужским голосом», вполне может быть нормальным «женским» для блохи-мутанта… Вы, простите, заглядывали вашей блохе «под юбку», чтобы достоверно выяснить пол? – профессор вновь добродушно усмехнулся. – Насчёт яиц… думаю, я смогу вас успокоить. Похоже, что он… кхм, _она_ ещё ни разу, или хотя бы в период перед увеличением, не спаривалась с другой блохой. Эти яйца – неоплодотворённые.

- Да? То есть из них ничего не вылупится? – уточнил Рауль.

- Слово «неоплодотворённые» это подразумевает… Если верно помню, блохи не размножаются партеногенетически, для создания потомства им требуется партнёр. Хотя, с уверенностью сказать это про блоху-мутанта я не могу… Так или иначе, из этой кладки уже точно ничего не вылупится, - профессор убрал микроскоп.

- Уф… - Рауль выглядел так, словно с его плеч свалился Эверест, Люсиль тоже испытала явное облегчение. Да и блоха, робко топтавшаяся рядом, была обрадована, увидев умиротворённые лица друзей, и ободряюще курлыкнула. Она очень смутно понимала, что это такое вышло сегодня из её тела, и не испытывала никаких чувств по отношению к сброшенной пустой кладке. Всё, что было для неё важно – радость и счастье окружавших её друзей, в частности, Люсиль.

- Ну… и что тогда с ними делать? – поинтересовался Рауль.

- Делать… Засушите на память, выкиньте, сделайте яичницу…

- Что-о?

- Что? Яйца ракообразных, например, очень вкусны и питательны, - пожал плечами профессор. – Скорее всего, Франкур ещё будет откладывать яйца, так что лучше вам заранее решить, куда их девать… а заодно научить её не разбрасывать их где попало, а собирать и складывать в определённое место.

- Мр, мур-рк… - смущённо промурлыкала блоха, опуская взгляд. С ней, по правде говоря, ещё никогда не случалось ничего подобного, и потому она просто не знала, как правильно реагировать на сброшенную кладку. – Мрк, - извиняющимся тоном повторила она, и Люсиль улыбнулась.

- Всё хорошо, Франкур, не переживай… Главное, что всё уладилось и что ты тоже в порядке, - она утешающее погладила блоху по мандибулам. – Поехали домой?..

.

- Кхм… А они ничего… Очень даже ничего!

- Да, профессор подкинул дельную мысль…

- Может, стоит потом пригласить Эмиля и Мод? Думаю, им понравится…

За неспешной беседой Рауль и Люсиль с аппетитом дегустировали весьма оригинальную яичницу, а Франкур, умиротворённо мурлыча, счастливо смотрела на друзей, радуясь, что теперь может доставлять им удовольствие не только своим пением.


End file.
